


Matches

by MCRrhi



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pyromania, Stress Relief, idek why i wrote this, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRrhi/pseuds/MCRrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It made a mess, and I hated the smell; but as soon as Frank lit one, he relaxed immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matches

     The second I smelled the burning, I left my bunk to go find Frank. As I walked, the smokey scent grew stronger, so I followed that. 

I found him in the tiny bus bathroom with lights off and knees to his chest. Between his fingers held a flaming match. He watched the flame flicker and dance. His face glowed from the match; highlighting his teary eyes. It died off, and he tossed it aside. Before he grabbed another one, I slid down next to him. 

"Baby, what is wrong?" I asked quietly, holding him to my chest. I felt his whole body shudder as he sobbed into my shirt. I pulled a box of matches from my pants. "Want this, Frankie?" He nodded and took them. Flicking on across the strike pad, it lit up. I watched it burn with him. Matches were his stress relief. He always had a few boxes on him, and so did I for his sake. It made a mess, and I hated the smell; but as soon as Frank lit one, he relaxed immediately. 

"Gee, I hate everything. I can't take it." He sniffed, wiping his eyes. 

"Why do you hate everything?" I asked as he lit another match. 

"I just do. I wish I could die." Sadness laced his voice. That made me tear up. "Why am I even here? Nobody wants me, Gee. I'm useless."

I choked back a sob. "Oh Frankie, but I want you. I've always wanted you. You have so many amazing things about you, my love." 

"That's not true. I'm horrible." I grabbed his face and made him look at me. I could see his beautiful eyes filled with tears, even in the dark room. 

"Frankie, listen to me. You are the most important person in my life. Do you know what I love about you?"

"What's that?" He sniffed.

"Everything. Your eyes when you laugh, your stoner laugh, your piercings, how you kiss me, how passionate you are about music, your beautiful hands, the way you sleep, when you message me when you miss me, how you breathe, how you pick on the guys...just you, Frankie. I love everything about you. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You complete me."

"Really?" He whispered, tossing a burnt match aside. I nodded, and he sat up to press his lips on mine. I felt him smile. He then sat between my legs, and burned more matches as I watched. His sobs then subsided, and he began to hum. When he ran out, he stood up with me. 

"Frankie?"

"Yeah, Gee?"

"You're not burning or cutting again, right?" I said, uneasy.

"No, Gee. I promised." He said, holding out his scarred arm. "Five months clean."

"I'm so proud of you. I love you, you pyromaniac." I said, pulling him into my chest. 

"I love you too, Gee." 

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea of match burning from my match burning habit. People see anxiety attacks and such as like, rocking back and forth, when it could be a number of things. I thought this would be a good idea for this hurt!fic.   
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. <3


End file.
